Nul n'est parfait
by Mikipeach
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas parfaits et pourtant ils s'étaient trouvés…OS (Kristanna)


_**Disclaimers :**_ Tout appartient à **Disney** et au film **Frozen**. Je ne possède aucun droit (sauf le prénom Hoars) et ma seule fortune sont donc vos reviews chers lecteurs.

_**Pairing :**_ Kristoff/Anna

Un petit OS sur le couple Kristanna qui m'est venu à partir de la chanson _Nul n'est parfait_. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite rétrospective sur ce couple, ô combien, touchant dans le dernier Disney. Je vous informe aussi que si jamais vous voulez avoir des informations sur mes fanfics en projet et en cours (sur ce fandom ou autres) vous pouvez suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH).

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Nul n'est parfait**_

* * *

.

Oh non nul n'était parfait. Il ne le savait que trop bien et il n'avait pas attendu les trolls pour savoir que la perfection n'était qu'une douce illusion que l'on utilisait pour enrober la réalité d'une beauté chimérique et rassurante.

Il n'était que Kristoff, l'enfant sans famille dont la mère était morte en couche en le mettant au monde. Dans un après-midi d'automne pluvieux sa mère avait rendu son dernier soupir en lui donnant la vie. Il avait braillé et pleuré dans les bras de son père, un grand brun vouté sous le poids de la perte de sa bien-aimée à la chevelure d'or et au sourire figé pour l'éternité sur son visage laiteux. Entre les muscles puissants et saillants du vendeur de glaçon, Kristoff n'avait été qu'un chétif brin de paille se tortillant pour éviter les grosses larmes roulant sur le nez de son père et chutant sur ses joues de poupin.

Pendant cinq ans son père s'était occupé de lui tant bien que mal à travers le voile étouffant du deuil enveloppant son imposante stature. Cinq ans de tendresse maladroite et hésitante où l'ombre d'un sourire venait toujours animer les sourcils broussailleux et la barbe foisonnante de cet homme quand il retrouvait la volonté et la générosité de sa femme dans les paroles et les gestes de son rejeton. Cinq petites années qui s'envolèrent dans la brume lors d'un crépuscule à la glace fragile. Cinq petites secondes pour que Kristoff se retrouve tout seul dans la petite maison, son papa au fond du lac où les montagnards trouvaient leur gagne-pain.

Il avait décidé d'être fort et de devenir comme son papa pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Un gamin plein de volonté dont les montagnards se moquaient gentiment en le voyant peiner à ramasser les morceaux de glace flottant dans le lac, tirer sans succès les traineaux, parler avec le petit renne que Hoars, vieux baroudeur du groupe, avait un jour ramené parmi eux, comme si c'était un être doué de parole.

Il était amusant avec sa candeur et son besoin de reconnaissance mais il était plus une gêne qu'autre chose sur laquelle on devait veiller avec des grommèlements. Du coup lorsque le petit Kristoff était revenu avec Sven dans l'auberge, où les montagnards se retrouvaient après une dure journée de labeur, pour leur raconter qu'ils avaient été adoptés par des trolls un rire tonitruant s'échappa de leur poitrine. Ce gamin était définitivement cinglé mais bon au moins ça serait un soucis de moins pour eux.

Non il n'était pas parfait. Au reste du monde il passait pour un misanthrope cynique et gauche, incapable d'avoir une once de savoir vivre et de normalité. Il n'était pas laid mais il était très loin d'être joli garçon.

Les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser un sourire de pitié se dessiner sur leurs lèvres, lorsqu'on leur demandait ce qu'elles pensaient de ce brave Kristoff. Ah il n'était pas moche avec ses muscles saillants et sa large poitrine contre laquelle on était parfois tenté de se réfugier pour chercher du réconfort ou un rien de virilité qui savait séduire les cœurs féminins. Mais qu'il était grand et quelque peu disproportionné avec sa haute stature et sa forte silhouette. Qu'il semblait gauche dans ses mouvements. Qu'il semblait fragile et secret malgré sa forte mâchoire carrée. Qu'il était bizarre à parler avec son renne et modifier sa voix pour donner l'illusion d'un dialogue fictif avec son seul et unique ami. Et puis il était tout de même un peu sale à préférer partager la paillasse de son renne et manger ses carottes avec lui dans un grand sourire.

Il était lucide, fort, réfléchi mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pessimiste, renfermé, excentrique et solitaire.

Non Kristoff n'était pas parfait et ce fut sans doute pour cela que tout le monde fut grandement surpris de le voir en couple avec la jeune princesse Anna.

Oui c'était surprenant. Comment un homme tel que lui avait-il pu recevoir l'amour de la fille du défunt couple royal ?

Il en était le premier surpris.

Mais si il ne se trouvait pas digne d'elle, il était certain d'une chose : Anna n'était pas parfaite mais il ne l'en aimait que plus.

La princesse aux dix-huit printemps était loin de posséder une once de perfection dans ses veines. Elle était même la princesse la plus déplorable que l'on ait pu voir.

Petite rousse au sang bouillonnant d'adrénaline, Anna avait toujours été une enfant ne tenant jamais en place. Là où sa sœur ainée s'était toujours employée à remplir ses devoirs, la benjamine s'était toujours employée à se dérober aux soins de leur gouvernante ou aux cours avec son précepteur.

Elle avait toujours préféré parcourir les recoins du château, descendre dans les sous-sols pour rencontrer le personnel et recevoir quelques bonbons de la part du majordome Kaï, glisser sur les rampes d'escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou. Elle revenait toujours de ses escapades les vêtements couverts de boue et les cheveux remplis de poussière. L'œil brillant et un sourire de joie sur son visage.

Jamais on avait vu une enfant aussi vive et aussi impulsive. Si peu digne de son rang et si peu digne de son statut de princesse. Au diable les protocoles et les leçons de maintien ! Anna voulait le monde et la liberté ! Anna voulait rire, danser, jouer et faire des rencontres.

Les bêtises s'accumulaient, les fuites étaient fréquentes pour cette enfant qui parlait aux portraits, imitait les horloges et ne cessait de toquer à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Temple de la perfection et des secrets.

On la jugeait étrange et parfois un peu folle. Et on n'hésita pas à la qualifier de dangereuse lorsqu'on l'a surpris avec le jeune garçon porcher en pleine séance de lutte. Où avait-elle donc la tête cette petite écervelée ?! Etait-ce ainsi qu'une princesse devait se conduire ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait une certaine force et endurance physique qu'elle devait s'amuser à grimper aux arbres ou à se bagarrer avec les garçons ! Elle était une princesse que diable !

Et c'était bien cela le drame : Anna était la princesse et la fille la plus déplorable que l'on pouvait connaître. Pas la moindre once de féminité dans cette jeune fille qui même à seize ans gardait toujours cette allure enfantine avec ses épaisses tresses et ses jupons digne d'une femme du peuple. Pas la moindre grâce chez cette demoiselle qui dormait à petit coup de ronflements discrets et dans une chambre toujours en désordre. Pas la moindre élégance chez cette rouquine aimant se gaver de chocolats et cassant objets et nez de son entourage par ses grands gestes.

Elle était vive, toujours souriante, toujours attentionnée et généreuse…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite, gauche et provoquer des catastrophes avec sa spontanéité aussi bien verbale que physique.

Le roi Ruben avait fini par en rire et la reine Iris avait choisi de toujours la gronder avec un tendre sourire excusant les frasques de sa progéniture. Après tout l'ainée se murait dans une perfection extrême pour cacher ses dons surnaturels, il n'était pas si étrange que la cadette n'ait de la princesse que le titre et non toutes les qualités et les devoirs.

Et pour parachever le tout, elle était naïve et romanesque. Elle rêvait d'aventures et laisser son esprit se perdre dans les méandres du romantisme et de l'amour. Le nez plongé dans les romans d'amour et ses rêveries, elle croyait au prince charmant et attendait avec fébrilité l'instant où un homme viendrait l'emmener loin de la monotonie du palais aux portes toujours closes.

Certes elle était courageuse, débordante d'espoir envers Elsa, obstinée mais tout de même si elle avait été un peu moins naïve, elle ne se serait pas faite mener par le bout du nez par le prince Hans ou mise dans des situations délicates. Ah on pouvait dire qu'Anna manquait cruellement de maturité.

Oui, Anna n'était pas parfaite et pourtant Kristoff avait choisi de lui offrir son cœur. De l'accepter telle qu'elle était, même en connaissant la montagne de défauts qu'elle se traînait avec son éternelle insouciance.

Oui, Kristoff était loin d'être le prince de ses rêves mais elle s'en moquait bien car malgré tous ses défauts il était bien plus réel que toutes ces chimères auxquelles elle n'avait cessé de rêver.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits…et pourtant ils s'étaient trouvés.

Et c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'ils soient heureux.

* * *

.

.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué…mais Anna semble être dotée d'une grande force malgré sa maladresse. Et j'aime donc bien la théorie de tumblr selon laquelle Elsa contrôlerait la glace et Anna posséderait une grande force (qu'elle soit physique ou psychique parce qu'avouez que cette petite a de la volonté !). Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait que cette demoiselle aimait se bagarrer avec les garçons, enfant.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce petit OS sur ce couple. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ce sera ma plus belle récompense et mon plus beau cadeau !

A bientôt mes petits hérissons.


End file.
